


This is Not the Best Day Ever

by trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet to go with art, M/M, on a very special day, stupidly sappy love, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's raining," Derek says, voice low and disappointed and almost apologetic because he's ridiculous. Ridiculous.</p><p>"I know, isn't it great?" Stiles says with a happy sigh.</p><p>They walk up over the gentle arch of the bridge over the little creek, arm-in-arm. The rain patters against the umbrella Derek's holding over their heads and makes round, musical sounds as it splashes into the water below them.</p><p>"You hate when it rains like this," Derek replies, frowning over at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not the Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clauxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/gifts).



> For clauxx, Happy Valentines Day! I present you with art and this little ficlet

"It's raining," Derek says, voice low and disappointed and almost apologetic because he's ridiculous. Ridiculous.

"I know, isn't it great?" Stiles says with a happy sigh.

They walk up over the gentle arch of the bridge over the little creek, arm-in-arm. The rain patters against the umbrella Derek's holding over their heads and makes round, musical sounds as it splashes into the water below them.

"You hate when it rains like this," Derek replies, frowning over at him. "I thought you'd be disappointed."

Stiles leans on his arm he has looped through Derek's, brushing his lips past a smooth-shaven cheek. It makes him smile, because Derek had insisted. For the photos, he'd said. Just like how he'd insisted on bespoke suits, and spending way too much money on champagne.

Champagne that's now competing with happiness for most bubbly substance inside Stiles. 

"Yeah, but you _love_ this weather. You love the way all the plants brighten up, the way everything quiets down, the way the little animals huddle and cuddle in their little bitty houses. So yeah, it's great. You're great. Everything is great." 

Derek flashes him one of his rare, full-breadth smiles, and Stiles knows, he just knows how stupidly happy he must look in return but he doesn't care. He gets so caught up in staring at Derek's face that when the bridge ends and the smooth path begins again, he catches the edge of his dress-shoe and stumbles. If it weren't for the fact that his arm is looped solidly through Derek's, he'd have gone flying. As it is, he just ends up twisting around and stumbling into Derek's side.

Derek sighs heavily, casting his eyes skyward theatrically in a move that facetiously expresses exasperation. It ends up looking more like fondness.

"Shut up, you love me," Stiles grumbles.

"Yep," Derek says, looking stupid and smug and perfect.

Stiles looks down to where Derek's hand is wrapped around the umbrella handle. It somehow has him smiling even wider. He wraps his hand around Derek's, slotting his fingers into the grooves between Derek's knuckles as they resume walking along the path through the serene and elegant beauty of the Japanese gardens, stealing just a few minutes for themselves while the others deal with… things. Scott's frantic explanation hadn't made any sense, and Lydia had shoved them in the direction of the Japanese gardens with orders not to return till notified and Stiles couldn't care less about whatever's wrong because he already has everything he needs. 

"This is not the best day ever," he announces decisively.

"No?" Derek asks, brows furrowed.

"It's the best day yet," Stiles explains quickly, easing the lines starting to form on Derek's face. "I can't say ever, though it feels like nothing's going to top this for a while, but the best part, the _whole point_ of today is knowing someday, _something_ will. Maybe it'll be something big, like when we christen our first house. Maybe it'll be just the most boring day ever and I'll just be watching you fall asleep while reading in front of our fireplace. Maybe it'll be every week. I don't know. But I know it's going to happen. So no, I'm not going to say today is the best day _of my life_ -"

"But it's the best day yet," Derek finishes for him with the softest smile, the one that makes Stiles's heart _ache_ it's so precious to him. "Better than anything I was able to imagine for a long time. Till recently, anyway. Till you. And it's just the beginning."

"Yeah," Stiles agrees, holding up his left hand so that the light catches the smooth band around his fourth finger on his left hand. He leans his head on his husband's shoulder as they gaze at it together. "Yeah."


End file.
